


Rude intrusion

by asphyl



Series: Rude and unintended [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Assumptions, Curiosity, Eavesdropping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyl/pseuds/asphyl
Summary: Rukia finds irrefutable evidence.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Series: Rude and unintended [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Rude intrusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesshomaruFreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/gifts).



Rukia walked into division six determined to have words with her bestie- Abarai Renji on what she had come to term as her valid concerns and conclusions.

Over the last two months, she had noticed the strange relationship between her brother and his lieutenant. She was concerned because they were so different that someone was bound to get hurt if they persisted in the actions she suspected they were engaging in.

She was going to talk first to Renji, to hear about what was going on before she had words with Byakuya.

Peeping into his office revealed Renji was not on seat. What was odd was that she had also not seen any other division six members anywhere near the captain and lieutenants conjoined offices.

She walked over to Byakuya's door, knocked and tried to get in but was unable to. A peep through his window and he was not on seat.

Her female intuition drew her towards the private rooms of division six reserved for captain and lieutenant. She had been to Renji's quarters so she would check there first.

As she drew closer, she heard the deep baritone of her brother from within Renji's room saying softly.

“Lie back, I'm going to touch you now.”

“Tai… don’t… urggghhhh!” Renji had tried to protest but it had ended in a long drawn out moan.

Rukia blinked twice in disbelief.

“Kami you're so warm.” Byakuya's voice dipped into a hitch.

“Ta…Tai… Taicho!!” Renji groaned again.

“It’s okay Renji. Do not move. I'd take care of you.” Byakuya said.

Then suddenly the bed creaked… then creaked again as bodies moved over it. This time Rukia was rooted to the spot. Her eyes widened in fan girl shock.

It couldn’t be!!

This was irrefutable proof that Renji and her brother were getting it on in Renji's rooms in the middle of the day.

“Stay still, hold my hand.” Byakuya instructed, and Renji's moans increased in tempo and intensity.

This was exactly why no one had evidence. They were carrying on in Renji's room, in quiet and secrecy. In addition, dare she even think of it? Who could have known Renji was… _the bottom!!!_

Rukia blushed hard at her thoughts. She had always assumed it was Byakuya being mounted…

Right in that moment, the evidence spoke for itself, Renji was receiving…

The images that the low words spoken had provided were vivid in her mind’s eye.

_What Byakuya had touched?_

_How Renji must be so warm in there…_

_Renji's accompanying moans as something thick breached his resistances to reach inner warmth…_

Rukia squealed and dashed off with the sounds her bestie was making echoing and fading. She dashed out of division six amidst stares.

She imagined how Renji was clutching at her brother, spread out…moaning…taking….

“Gahhhhhh!!!!” she screamed and broke into a flash step.

***

“Hmm?” Byakuya wondered to himself.

Once again, he had felt Rukia's spirit energy approach but perhaps she didn’t want to disturb them as she halted outside.

Earlier, he had been working at his desk when he looked up and noticed Renji dawdling and sweating. He had not looked too good. He tried to ignore him for a while but when he saw his lieutenant develop a nauseated look on his face, he quickly barked.

“Get to your room in the barracks Renji, I'm coming to check on you.” Heavens forbid someone puked in their shared space. The smell would be next to impossible to get rid of.

Renji had not needed to be told twice. He rushed from his desk and disappeared towards his room. Byakuya put his things away quickly and rushed after him.

He found Renji lying on his bed, sweating, shivering and gasping for breath. He was also holding a blanket over his shoulders and huddling upon himself. He had a raging fever.

Clearly, he had thrown up when he arrived before he got into bed. Byakuya could still perceive the smell he had wanted to avoid in the office.

Byakuya sat beside him on the bed and simultaneously observed the bowl of lukewarm water and a white towel soaking in it on the stool beside the bed.

This meant Renji had been ill overnight and he had tried to conceal it just to get through work, only to take a turn for the worse. Byakuya was disappointed. He did not want Renji to feel like he couldn’t take sick days off. He needed to take care of himself.

With a sigh, he said as Renji tried to get up and move away from him sitting so close by.

“Lie Back, I'm going to touch you now.” He needed Renji's permission before he checked his temperature and he certainly didn't want him to freak out as Renji always did whenever he touched him.

That was when he noticed Rukia's reiatsu. Was she the one who had been nursing Renji the night before? He did not like how that information sat in his brain so he proceeded to feel Renji's temple.

As he guessed, Renji was already freaking out as his hand reached for him.

“Tai.. Don’t…” Byakuya's hand was already pressed to his neck gently, “Urghhhh!!” he moaned in pain and shuddered from head to toe.

Byakuya felt guilty that his hand was cold and he had still pressed it against Renji's skin, which was soooo hot, and turning red rapidly in embarrassment. Renji still managed to act embarrassed even when ill.

“Kami you're so warm.” Byakuya exclaimed softly, his words catching in his throat as he choked back the original word that was about to slip out of his lips.

_HOT!!_

It wasn't a word he should use given their almost intimate interaction at the moment.

That blush over Renji's cheek was unexpectedly attracting. He found his palm sliding to gently caress Renji's jaw to turn his face towards his as Renji did his best to look elsewhere still protesting, “Ta… Tai... Taicho!” This time his pain was evident on his face.

There won’t be any time to go and send a hell butterfly to the fourth, it was important to bring down the fever immediately

“It’s okay Renji, don’t move. I'd take care of you.” Byakuya said then he moved to reach for the towel. As he did, Renji also tried to move into a more comfortable position causing the bed to creak repeatedly.

_Note to self- Renji needs a new bed._

He squeezed the towel and brought it gently to Renji's forehead, pressed it to his skin and Renji bucked trying to get away from the cold towel, a groan breaking through his lips, repeatedly as he tepid sponged his restless lieutenant.

Renji tried to grab his hand to stop the wet and cold rub down but Byakuya won’t let him.

“Stay still, hold my hand.” He encouraged, offering his other hand to support Renji whose fever he wasn't going to let make him delirious. He continued his self-appointed duty as he realized Rukia's reiatsu was withdrawing.

Again, he only remembered he needed to ask her what she had wanted to see him about when she had already retreated. These her intrusions of silence were becoming borderline rude.

He made up his mind to confront her soon about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone


End file.
